


The Disgraced Princess

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent Aeducan Origin, F/M, Orzammar (Dragon Age), Painful goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Gorim says a difficult goodbye to Saira Aeducan. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac
Series: The Way of the Warden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Disgraced Princess

He crept slowly through the prison, the anxious knot in his stomach becoming ever tighter as he approached her cell. He stopped and peered through the bars into the gloom. “My lady?”

“Gorim?” There was a rustling at the back of the cell and then the patter of bare feet on stone. She appeared a second later, squinting into the candle flame that served as their only source of light. “Has the Assembly sent for me at last?”

He studied her carefully before answering. She carried herself with pride, her back straight and her head held high, projecting an air of absolute confidence. His insides gradually untwisted themselves and he cursed himself for a fool for ever considering anything less. She may be in a tiny cell instead of her father's throne room, and she may be wearing filthy rags instead of her armour, but the blood of House Aeducan still sang in her veins. Not that it made what he had to say any easier.

“They have not,” he began, “and they never will. Bhelen has taken Trian's place in the Assembly. He introduced a motion to condemn you immediately and it easily passed.” One of her golden eyebrows lifted a fraction at that. The movement would have been imperceptible to most, but to one who knew her as well as he did, it was clear as day. “He had fully half the Assembly behind him. He must have been making deals and alliances for months, if not years.”

“Well played, little brother,” she murmured with a mirthless laugh, “well played indeed.” Her pale blue eyes met his through the bars. “What did the Assembly decide?”

“You're to be sealed in the Deep Roads to fight darkspawn until you are overwhelmed and killed.” Somehow his voice remained steady as he delivered the sentence, thank the Ancestors.

“I see.” She nodded calmly, her face and voice betraying no emotion.

“Lord Harrowmont allowed me to see you so I could give you this.” He unfolded the map of the Deep Roads and held it in the light of the candle flame. “There is a Legion of the Dead outpost here. If you manage to get to it, they will take you in. Grey Wardens often stop there too. With the Blight, they may allow you to join and take you to the surface.” He paused and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “It's your best hope, my lady.”

“And what of you?” she asked as she took the map and tucked it into her sleeve.

“My knighthood will be stripped and my name torn from my family records... but I will be allowed to attempt some sort of life on the surface.” The sound of steel boots made him pause. “We are out of time. May the Paragons guide your sword and the Stone hold you up.”

“Wait,” she called, “just a moment. I– I'm sorry, Gorim.”

“What for?”

“For... this.” She gestured to their surroundings. “I allowed Bhelen to outmanoeuvre me and I deserve to be punished for it. But you... you shouldn't be condemned for my failure. This is all my fault and I'm sorry.” Looking into her eyes, he saw that they were suddenly shimmering with tears that she would never shed.

“Lady Aeducan– Saira–” He could feel the harsh glare of the prison guard standing behind him, but it didn't stop him from placing his hand over hers where it rested on the bars. “Do you think I followed you into this blindly? Do you think I wouldn't speak up if I thought you were making a mistake? I supported you against Trian because I thought it would be best for Orzammar. I too failed to see the threat that Bhelen posed and so I too must pay the price.”

“You're right.” She closed her eyes, just for a second, but when she opened them again the tears were gone and the familiar glint of steel had returned to her gaze. “You must go now. Goodbye, Gorim.”

“Goodbye, my heart.” He gave her fingers one last squeeze before turning away. “I will always love you.”

It was much later, far outside the walls of Orzammar, that he allowed his own tears to fall.


End file.
